Riley RM
| successor = Riley Pathfinder | class = Executive car (E) | body_style = | layout = FR layout | width = | wheelbase = 1.5 L cars – 2.5 L cars – | length = 1.5 L cars – 2.5 L cars – | height = | weight = }} The Riley RM Series is an executive car which was produced by Riley from 1945 to 1955. It was the last model developed independently by Riley prior to the 1952 merger of Riley's still new owner Nuffield, with Austin to form BMC. The RM series was originally produced in Coventry, but in 1949 production moved to the MG works at Abingdon. The RM models were marketed as the Riley 1½ Litre and the Riley 2½ Litre.Riley advertisements 1931 – 1955, www.car-brochures.eu Retrieved on 7 February 2013 There were three types of RM vehicles produced. The RMA was a large saloon, and was replaced by the RME. The RMB was a longer car to carry the larger engine and was replaced by the RMF. The RMC and RMD were limited-production cars, an open 2 or 3-seater Roadster and a 4-seater Drophead. All of the RM vehicles featured the pre-war Riley race developed 1.5 L (1496 cc) 12 hp (RAC Rating) or the successful 1937 new 16 hp (RAC Rating) 2.5 L "Big Four" straight-4 engines with hemispherical combustion chambers and twin camshafts mounted high at the sides of the cylinder block. __TOC__ Kestrel The RM was a face-lift of their pre-war 1½ or 2½ Litre Kestrel. Riley RMA The RMA was the first post-war Riley. It was announced in August 1945 with the news it would become available in the autumn.City Notes. The Times, Friday, Aug 24, 1945; pg. 7; Issue 50229 It used the 1.5 L engine and was equipped with hydro-mechanical brakes and an independent suspension using torsion bars in front. The body frame (not to be confused with the chassis) was made of wood in the English tradition, and the car featured traditional styling. The car was capable of reaching . The RMA was produced from 1945 until 1952 when it was replaced by the RME. File:Riley RMA 1,5-Litre Saloon 1949.jpg|Riley RMA 1½-Litre 4-Door Saloon 1949 File:Riley RMA 1,5-Litre Saloon 1952.jpg|Riley RMA 1½-Litre 4-Door Saloon 1952 Riley RMB |length = |weight = |height = |wheelbase = }} The 2.5 L (2443 cc) RMB was a lengthened RMA launched a year later in 1946. It used the 2.5 L (2443 cc) "Big Four" engine with twin SU carburettors, starting with 90 hp (67 kW) but increasing to 100 hp (75 kW) for 1948 with a top speed. The wheelbase was longer and the overall length was a full longer. The RMB was replaced by the RMF for 1952. A car tested by The Motor magazine in 1949 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0– in 16.8 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £1224 including taxes. File:Riley Saloon 1949.jpg|Riley RMB 2½-Litre 4-Door Saloon 1949 File:Riley Saloon 1950 2.jpg|Riley RMB 2½-Litre 4-Door Saloon 1950 Riley RMC The RMC (Roadster) was an open 2-door, single bench seat, 2/3-seater version of the RMB, with a large rear deck area and fold-flat windscreen. Instead of side windows it was supplied with flexible celluloid-glazed side curtains with a hole for hand signals and, when deployed, flimsy synthetic roofing over a light metal frame. It shared that car's 2.5 L engine, and could reach . The car was primarily designed for the North American export market, and just over 500 were built from 1948 until 1951. The gear change lever was moved to the steering column on left-hand-drive models. File:1948 Riley RMC (4650216016).jpg|1948 in Canada File:1949 Riley Roadster - tan - rvr (4666431864).jpg|1949 in USA Both the back and front of the car bore a remarkable likeness to a 1934 Ford V8. Riley RMD The RMD (drophead) was a traditional 2-door cabriolet, the last cabriolet to wear the Riley name. It used the same 2.5 L 100 hp (75 kW) engine as the RMB, on which it was based. Just over 500 were produced between 1949 and 1951. File:Riley Drophead Coupe.jpg|Riley RMD 2½-Litre Drophead Coupé 1950 File:Riley Drophead Coupe 2.jpg|Riley RMD 2½-Litre Drophead Coupé 1950 File:Riley Drophead Coupe 1952.jpg|Riley RMD 2½-Litre Drophead Coupé 1952 Riley RME The RME was an updated RMA. It still used the 1.5 L four and featured a fully hydraulic braking system. The body had an enlarged rear window with curved glass.To improve acceleration the rear axle ratio was changed from 4.89:1 to 5.125:1. When the 2.5 L (2443 cc) car ended production in October 1953 a switch to no running boards was amongst many updates to the RME including wholly new shaped front mudguards. Produced from 1952, it was discontinued in 1955 and ultimately its place in the range went in 1957 to the much shorter and unrelated, intended but unused, replacement for the Morris Minor — Riley One-Point-Five also sold as Wolseley 1500 and Morris Major. An RME tested by The Motor magazine in 1952 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0– in 29.5 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £1,339 including taxes. File:Riley Saloon.jpg|Riley RME 1½-Litre 4-Door Saloon Riley RMF The RMF replaced the RMB in 1952. It shared that car's 2.5 L "Big Four" engine as well as the mechanical updates from the RME. The RMH Riley Pathfinder, the last automobile to use the Riley "Big Four" engine, and thus considered to be the last "real" Riley by purists, took its place after 1953 and continued in production until 1957. Riley 2½-litre Big Four | predecessor = none before 1937 | successor = Riley RMH then BMC C-Series engine | configuration = straight four | displacement = | bore = | stroke = | block = cast iron, aluminium sump, alloy pistons | head = cast iron, hemispherical combustion chambers, spark plugs in centre between valve covers | valvetrain = 90-degree angled overhead valves operated by twin high-lift camshafts moving rockers with short light stiff push-rods powered from the crankshaft by duplex roller chainsCars of To-Day. '’’The Times'’, Tuesday, 16 March 1937; pg. 22; Issue 47634. | compression = 6.9 : 1 | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem = Twin H4 SU carburettors mechanical petrol pump | management = | fueltype = petrol | oilsystem = pressure fed from sump by submerged gear-type pump driven by skew gear from camshaft | coolingsystem = water, thermostatically controlled flow, belt-driven water pump and radiator fan | power = 106 bhp @ 4,500 rpm Tax rating 16hp | specpower = | torque = | length = | width = | height = | diameter = | weight = }} Bibliography *A-Z of Cars 1945–1970. Michael Sedgwick and Mark Gillies. Bayview Books. 1989. *Book by James Taylor - RILEY RM-SERIES - *Book by John Price Williams - The Legendary RMs - *Ramsey, John. The Swapmeet and Toyfair Catalogue of British Diecast Model Toys. Swapmeet Toys and Models Ltd. p. 29. References RM Category:1950s automobiles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Luxury vehicles Category:Executive cars Category:Sedans Category:Convertibles Category:Cars introduced in 1945